


(Baby Pull Me) Closer

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frat boy Michael, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, introvert Luke, this is kind of filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stunned for a moment by the sheer beauty of the boy standing beside him. With fire engine red hair and skin the color of porcelain, the boy was the most beautiful thing Luke had ever set eyes on. The blond let his eyes trace over the mystery boy’s features, from his light green eyes to his bright pink lips—lips that were now forming words that Luke had not heard.</p><p>or, </p><p>luke is finally done with finals, so he decides to celebrate like everyone else: by going to a frat party. that's where he meets michael, the porcelain god with bright red hair who he just has to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Baby Pull Me) Closer

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first time ever writing smut, i really hope it's decent and not cringy. this does have a decent amount of sexual content, so if that isn't something you're comfortable reading i don't suggest this story for you. let me know what you think!! title is from the song closer by the chainsmokers ft. halsey
> 
> side note: i am not in college and do not know what a college party is like, so i hope this approaches accuracy. i also only chose this fraternity because it's the one my brother belongs to

Luke collapsed onto his twin size bed, letting out a loud sigh into his empty dorm room. It was four o’clock on May 26th, meaning he had just completed his last final of his sophomore year of college, and was officially out for the summer. 

Similarly to many of his peers, he decided to celebrate this accomplishment with a long nap, followed by attending one of the many end of the year parties across campus. He felt like all the life had been drained out of him as he lay down for the last time in this dorm room, and thanked his lucky stars that he had drawn a better number for next year’s housing lottery. He was looking forward to bidding farewell to the tiny double in the basement of the worst dorm on campus that he had called home for the year. 

The room was mostly bare at this point. His roommate had already gone home earlier in the day, and Luke had moved home much of his belongings before finals week began. He felt a sudden wave of loneliness wash over him in the empty room; it felt almost unfamiliar with nothing on the walls, no clutter on the ground. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to sleep despite the waves of heat coming through the open window, and his discomfort. 

  
  


Luke was still a bit groggy from his nap when he entered his party of choice. After very little consideration, he had settled on the party hosted by Pi Kappa Alpha, the fraternity his brother had belonged to before he graduated the previous year. Luke’s first experience at a college party had been in this house, when he had just begun freshman year and was following Jack around like a lost puppy. Once he had gotten the lay of the land, Luke had settled on less of a party-central social life, more content to go off campus with his friends than stay cooped up in a crowded fraternity house drinking cheap liquor and sweating his ass off. But tonight he was ready to celebrate the end of his second year at university, the same way that most kids at his school did: drinking cheap liquor and sweating his ass off in a crowded fraternity house. 

The loud music that was blaring as Luke walked in did wonders to clear away the fog of sleep that still lingered in his mind. He made his way to the kitchen, where he knew he would be able to find some desperately needed alcohol. He mixed himself a drink, immediately taking a sip; after this hellish week of finals, he really needed something to take the edge off. 

Drink in hand, Luke began making his way through the house, sending waves and greetings in the direction of anyone he recognized. He spent around an hour just milling about, having brief conversations with one person before moving on to the next. By now he was on his second drink, and feeling a little tipsy. He decided to just finish this one and then be done; he was a lightweight, and he didn’t want to end up doing something he would regret in the morning. 

He was finished with his second drink and on his way to the living room to try to find something else to occupy himself when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Luke jumped a bit, startled by the sudden touch, and turned his head to find the owner of the hand. He was stunned for a moment by the sheer beauty of the boy standing beside him. With fire engine red hair and skin the color of porcelain, the boy was the most beautiful thing Luke had ever set eyes on. The blond let his eyes trace over the mystery boy’s features, from his light green eyes to his bright pink lips—lips that were now forming words that Luke had not heard.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, can I get you a drink?” The porcelain god spoke, his voice holding a slight rasp that made Luke’s stomach twist in the best way.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Luke ignored the voice in his head that reminded him of his promise to not drink anymore tonight; when a gorgeous boy asks to get you a drink, you say yes.

Without removing his hand from Luke’s shoulder, the red haired boy guided him to the kitchen. Luke had to focus on breathing and keeping his thoughts about how beautiful this boy was _inside_ his head.

“I’m Michael, by the way.” 

“Luke.”

“Nice to meet you, Luke.” And Luke could have died on the spot at the sound of his name coming from Michael’s lips. “Alright, pick your poison.”

“Uh, rum and Coke? Light on the rum.”

Michael laughed softly, but poured the drink as Luke had requested. “Not much of a drinker?”

“Already had two, and I’m a lightweight. Don’t want to do something I might regret.”

“Like sleep with a stranger?”

Luke felt his heart skip a beat at the intensity of Michael’s gaze as he asked the question. 

“I suppose. Depends on the stranger.”

Michael smiled at the comment, and Luke mentally patted himself on the back for thinking on his feet. He was usually horrible at flirting; maybe drinking wasn’t such a bad idea, it had seemingly upped his game. 

The two boys sipped their drinks and held a conversation for nearly a half hour. Luke found that Michael was not only the most beautiful person on Earth, but also had a lot in common with the blond. He played guitar like Luke, liked the same bands as Luke, and had grown up in a town right near Luke’s hometown. Michael was a year ahead of Luke, a rising senior, and lived here in the Pike house. With every passing minute in Michael’s presence, Luke felt more and more drawn to the faux redhead. 

“Any chance you want to go dance?” Michael nodded his head in the direction of the next room, where the music was coming from. The room was filled with people dancing, which was mostly just glorified dry humping. Luke swallowed thickly, nerves taking over despite the alcohol induced haze that had kept him calm until this point. But so far tonight had been a night of doing fun things he had always been too nervous to do. 

“Sure, why not?”

The blond downed the rest of his drink in one sip before letting Michael slip his hand into his own and lead him into the next room. The two boys were quickly swallowed up by the crowd, but Michael never let Luke’s hand slip out of his grip. Once he had seemingly settled on a spot for the two of them, he spun Luke around so that his back was to Michael’s front, resting his hands on Luke’s hips. The blond decided to just go with it, taking a deep breath and letting go of his remaining nerves. He rested his own hands on top of Michael’s and let the red haired boy guide his movements. 

Before long, Luke was grinding back on Michael the same way that he’d seen everyone else doing earlier. He had found it repulsive then, but now he couldn’t get enough. The blond let his head fall back onto Michael’s shoulder, closing his eyes and just focusing on the sound of the music and the feeling of Michael’s body against his own. 

“Shit, Luke, you’re perfect.” Michael rasped into the younger boy’s ear as he ground back against the red haired boy particularly hard.

Luke turned himself around, wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. 

“I really want to kiss you.” The words fell from Luke’s lips as a whisper.

“Who’s stopping you?”

The blond’s heart skipped a beat, and he sucked in a breath before pressing his lips to Michael’s. Michael’s lips were warm and soft and the kiss was messy in the very best way. It was all tongue and teeth and Luke couldn’t ask for anything better. That was, until Michael ground his hips forward into Luke’s. The blond let out a whimper that he would be embarrassed of if not for the alcohol running through his veins. 

“Fuck, Michael, please.” Luke unashamedly whined into the other boy’s ear, his head resting on Michael’s shoulder once again.

“Where’s your room?”

“Only like a five minute walk from here. My roommate left this morning.”

“D’you wanna go?”

Luke nodded eagerly, licking his lips as he stared into the eyes of the older boy. He had never wanted anything more.

The pair stumbled out of the crowd and out the door into the warm outside air. The moon was high in the sky by now, lighting the pathway as they maneuvered toward Luke’s building. The blond fumbled for his ID card outside his door, finding it difficult to focus as Michael kissed up his neck. 

Once he finally got the door open, it was closed in a second as the older boy pressed Luke up against it. Michael was pressing their lips together again and his hands were fumbling with the button on Luke’s jeans. The blond let out a gasp into the other boy’s mouth as Michael’s fingers brushed against the bulge in Luke’s pants. The younger let their lips separate and his head fall back against the door with a thud.

“Shit, please.”

“What do you want, babe?”

“Anything, everything. Just touch me, please.”

The smirk that graces Michael’s face makes Luke groan, stomach twisting delightfully. The older boy’s lips moved to Luke’s neck, and his fingers went back to work at Luke’s button. The blond ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, tugging slightly when his button and zipper were undone and he finally got some relief. A whimper escaped his lips when Michael’s hand dipped into his boxers, wrapping around his length. 

It had been ages since Luke had felt someone else’s touch on him. The last time he had been fucked was early in first semester; one of the cons of never going to parties was the lack of hookups in his life.

A string of swears fell from the blond’s lips as Michael stroked his cock and sucked a bruise into the skin below Luke’s collar bone. Luke’s hips bucked into Michael’s hand before his thoughts could catch up. His mind was foggy, the only clear point being the feeling of Michael’s hand against his skin. It was overwhelming, and Luke suddenly realized that he had to stop or this was going to be over far too soon.

“Michael, shit, stop.”

The older boy immediately retracted his hand, worry taking over his features. “Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?”

“No, fuck, that was amazing. But if you kept going for another two minutes I would have come in my pants.”

“Shit, really?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had someone else’s hands on me.” Luke smiled sheepishly, biting down on his bottom lip.

“That’s hot, baby. You were gonna come in your pants just from my hand on you?”

Luke blushed, his eyes on Michael’s chest as he nodded. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, I love that I can do that to you. Don’t wanna cheat you out of the real thing, though.”

Luke licked his lips, nodding in agreement. “Don’t wanna come ‘til you’re buried inside of me.”

Michael moaned, closing his eyes briefly. “Christ, Luke. ‘M gonna come just from you saying shit like that.”

At that, Luke pushed slightly on Michael’s chest, leading him toward the tiny twin bed. As he walked, he shed his pants completely, along with his shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. Michael looked at him like he was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, and it made Luke’s heart swell. Then he was reaching out toward the older boy and tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal his soft stomach. Luke noticed thick black bands of ink around Michael’s arm, and swirling writing on the inside of his bicep. He had the sudden urge to trace his lips across all of them. 

While he had been caught up worshipping Michael’s arms, the older boy had shed his own pants, leaving them both in their boxers. Luke’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the nearly naked boy standing in front of his bed. And then Michael was hooking his finger into the waistband of Luke’s boxers and pulling him toward the bed as well, pushing down on the younger boy’s shoulders until he was sitting. Sticking his knee between Luke’s legs, Michael parted them until he could stand between them, cupping Luke’s face and leaning down to press their lips together again in a heated kiss. Luke felt like he was about to come in his boxers just from Michael’s lips on his, from Michael’s hands that were traveling from his face down his back, moving across Luke’s bare skin.

“Please, Michael.” Luke was aware of the whiny tone of his voice, but he honestly couldn't care less. He needed Michael to _do something_ , now.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want your fingers. Please, Michael, please. I need you inside me.” 

A smirk graced Michael’s face at the words spilling incoherently from Luke’s lips. “So pretty when you beg babe.”

Luke let out a pathetic whine, tangling his fingers in Michael’s hair desperately. 

“D’you have stuff in here?”

Luke nodded, gesturing immediately toward the table beside his bed. “Top drawer.”

Michael reluctantly climbed off the younger boy, pulling the drawer open and quickly finding a condom and a bottle of lube. The red haired boy then moved back to the bed, straddling Luke’s hips and pushing him back to lie down against his pillows. The blond breathed heavily when Michael tucked his fingers into the waistband of Luke’s boxers, pleading once again for the older boy to touch him.

Michael slid down from his spot on Luke’s stomach, his lips tracing the skin there all the way to the top of the other boy’s boxers. A gasp left Luke’s mouth as Michael slowly pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down his legs, places wet kisses to his thighs as he went. The older boy reached up, bending each of Luke’s legs at the knee to get himself better access. Luke squirmed, a blush spreading down his chest at the feeling of being so exposed.

All traces of embarrassment fled his mind when he heard the sound of Michael removing the cap from the bottle of lube. He sucked in a breath when Michael pressed a coated finger against his rim. It had been so long, the feeling of fingers against his hole that weren’t his own felt amazing.

“You gotta relax for me, baby. Can’t work you open if you’re not relaxed.”

Luke tried to breathe deeply, relaxing his muscles as much as he could. The older boy pressed a finger into him, and Luke let out a high pitched noise at the feeling. It was like heaven.

It only took a few minutes after that for Michael to add another finger, scissoring them to stretch the younger boy open. Whines and curses were slipping from Luke’s mouth incoherently, the feeling of bliss robbing him of his ability to control his own speech. Michael pulled his fingers out before going back in with a third. Luke’s breathing was heavy as the older boy fucked his fingers in and out, little gasps leaving his mouth along with pitiful noises.

“I’m ready, Michael. Please, fuck, I need your cock.”

Michael smirked, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s thigh before removing his fingers. Luke whimpered, his hole clenching around nothing. The blond picked up his head, watching as Michael slipped on a condom and spread lube across his cock. Luke was mesmerized by the sight of the older boy’s hand moving on his own dick, making him impatient for Michael to fill him up.

“Ready?” 

Luke nodded eagerly, his fingers wrapping around Michael’s arm in a tight grip. The blond breathed deeply as the older boy pushed into him, biting his lip at the slight burn of the stretch. The pain quickly melted away into overwhelming pleasure as Michael bottomed out, hitting Luke’s prostate straight away.

“Fuck! Right there, please, oh god.” 

Curses and moans slipped from both boys’ mouths as Michael thrusted quickly into the boy below him. Luke looked up at the other boy, in awe of how beautiful he looked with sweat dripping down his flushed face, dyed hair sticking to his forehead. 

“So beautiful, fuck. You’re so gorgeous, baby.” The words slipped from Michael’s mouth like a prayer. Luke tangled his fingers into Michael’s hair again, pulling him down into a messy kiss full of teeth and tongue.

“Feel so good inside me, fill me up so nice. Shit, Michael, more, please.” 

“Want me to go harder, baby?”

“Yes, fuck, please. Don’t go easy on me. Want you to wreck me. Want to feel this tomorrow.”

“Shit, Luke. So hot when you talk with your filthy mouth.”

“Wanna wake up tomorrow and not be able to walk, all because you fucked me so good. Want you to wreck me, Michael, please.”

The older boy moaned loudly, hooking his arm under Luke’s leg and pulling it up around his waist. He pounded into the younger boy at a punishing pace, the bed knocking against the wall with every movement of his hips. Luke threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning out the other boy’s name like a mantra. 

“I’m not gonna last. Shit, Michael, I’m gonna—” Luke cut himself off with a moan, tugging on Michael’s hair once again.

“Come for me, baby. Wanna see you make a mess of yourself.”

“Fuck, Michael!” Luke let his high rack through his body, shaking as he painted the space between them with come. With a few more thrusts, Michael was following right after him, filling the condom and collapsing on top of Luke.

They lay like that for a few minutes, both breathing heavily and covered in come, Michael’s softening cock still inside Luke. The blond boy whimpered softly as Michael finally pulled out, rolling over to lie beside him. 

“That was amazing, fuck.”

Michael laughed softly, but nodded in agreement. “You were amazing.”

“You can crash here tonight. You know, if you want.”

A soft smile spread across the older boy’s lips at the insecure offer spilling from those of the younger. 

“I’d like that.”

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Luke got up from the bed to grab some tissues from the box on his dresser, wiping at his come covered stomach. Once he was satisfied, he turned back towards the bed, tissue box in hand. He smiled fondly at the sight before him; Michael was curled up in Luke’s tiny bed, making his six-foot-something body as small as he could, his breathing already even as he slept. 

Luke moved back over to the bed, carefully wiping at the older boy’s stomach. He cleaned him off as much as he could without waking the faux redhead before discarding the tissues into the trash and climbing into bed behind him. Luke curled himself around the older boy, draping an arm across his stomach and tucking his face into the back of Michael’s neck. He breathed in the scent of the other boy, sweaty skin mixed with the smell of sex, and something else that he could only identify as  _Michael_ . That smell, the feeling of Michael’s skin against his own, and the even breaths coming from the boy in his arms, lulled Luke to sleep. 

  
  


It had been two weeks since Luke’s one night stand with Michael. The blond boy had awoken the next morning to an empty bed, save for a note scribbled on a tissue that read _thanks for a great night, xx Michael_ . Luke had been a little disappointed that the older boy hadn’t left his number, but he wasn’t too surprised. It was a one night stand, a great one, but still just that. Luke had talked himself into being content with the memories of that night.

Luke had packed his remaining items into his trunk and driven the hour ride back to his hometown later that day. He had been spending time with his family and high school friends for the past two weeks, all while catching up on all the sleep he had lost during finals. He was just thankful for the time off to relax and not have to worry about classes or assignments or exams.

Today he didn’t really have any set plans. It was already past noon by the time he dragged himself out of bed, his empty stomach winning out over his craving to just stay in bed. He figured he would go downstairs, have a bowl of cereal, and then spend the rest of his day in bed watching Netflix. It wasn’t the most productive use of his time, but he thought he deserved a lazy day.

The blond grabbed a pair of sweatpants off his floor, pulling them up over his boxers before heading downstairs. He didn’t bother with a shirt—he’d be going back up to bed before he knew it anyway. 

Luke fumbled his way down the stairs, sleep still fogging his brain. The sound of multiple voices made him pause on the last step, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. At this time of day, the only person who could possibly be home was Jack. Luke shrugged, assuming his brother must have invited someone over. Company wouldn’t hold Luke back from grabbing something to fill his stomach.

“Lewi, is that you?”

Luke groaned internally as his brother called him out, cursing himself for not being quieter on his way to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, ‘s me.” Luke shuffled towards the kitchen more, hoping he could get his cereal and sneak back to his room.

“Come in here and meet my friend from Pike! He goes to your uni.”

Luke sighed, but made his way to the living room where his brother’s voice was coming from. The younger boy stopped in his tracks when he entered the room, though, stuck in his place by the sight that he took in.

“Michael?” Luke choked out the other boy’s name before he could stop himself. The red haired boy stopped mid-laugh, his eyes widening as they landed on Luke. The blond was suddenly very aware of his half-naked state.

“Luke?”

“You two already know each other?” Jack’s voice was laced with both joy and confusion. He knew his brother, and he knew Michael, and he knew their circles didn’t exactly run together.

Luke blushed, felt it spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. Of course his amazing one night stand was his brother’s friend. Nothing was ever simple for Luke.

“Yeah, we met at a party on the last day of finals.” Luke thanked God for Michael’s words, happy to have him take control of the situation.

“Still going to Pike’s end of the year party, Lewi?”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with his brother. “Yeah, well, you know me. Never much of the party type, so I stick to what I know.”

“Nothing truer than that.” Jack laughed, shooting a smile at his little brother.

“Alright, well, I’m going to go grab some cereal. Nice to, uh, see you again, Michael.”

Luke didn’t wait for a response, turning on his heel and escaping to the kitchen. He breathed deeply for a minute once he was safely away from the pair in the living room, trying to calm his shaking hands. What were the odds that Michael was friends with Jack? What were the odds that Michael was _in Luke's living room_ ? This was just his luck.

Luke wasn’t left alone with his thoughts for long, though. Before he could even move away from his place leaning against the counter, Michael was striding into the kitchen, his gaze set on Luke.

The blond boy swallowed thickly, unconsciously backing himself further against the counter. And then Michael was in his space, his arms moving to rest on either side of Luke’s bare torso, his face inches away from Luke’s.

“Um. Hi.” Luke breathed out, his eyes wide. “What are you—?”

“Told Jack I was grabbing something to drink.”

Luke nodded, confusion and some shock still in his expression.

“I can’t believe you’re Jack’s brother. I can’t believe you’re _here_ .”

Luke laughed softly, shaking his head and letting himself relax. Michael still had that effect on him, even now that he was sober. “Me? I can’t believe _you're_ here. In my goddamn house. That’s one way to wake me up in the morning.”

Michael smiled softly, his breath hot against Luke’s mouth. The older boy was _so close_ , and Luke longed to kiss him, realized that he hadn’t stopped craving Michael’s lips since they last saw each other.

“You just walk in there, shirtless with your hair all messy. Y’look so hot, took everything in me not to take you right there.”

Luke choked out a gasp, feeling himself chub up in his boxers. “Shit, Michael. Why didn’t you leave your number, that morning? Was so disappointed when all I got was that lousy note.”

“Didn’t think you’d want more than that night. Didn’t want to leave it and just be disappointed when you didn’t call.”

Luke smiled softly, lifting one hand to cup the older boy’s cheek. “I would’ve called.”

And then they were kissing, just a soft press of closed lips. It was nothing like the desperate kisses from their last night together, but it was perfect in its own way. Luke thought he could kiss Michael like this forever. 

“Jack could walk in.” Michael mumbled against Luke’s lips. The blond boy sighed, but pulled away.

“We can continue this later. When we don’t have to fear my brother catching us.”

“You free tonight?”

“You asking for a booty call?”

Michael laughed, shaking his head. “I’m asking if I can take you out. Properly.”

“I think that could be arranged. Can we still fuck after?”

“I suppose so.”

Luke laughed, slapping the older boy on the chest lightly. “Hey!”

“I’m kidding, of course. I’d love to fuck you again, if you’d let me.”

The younger boy hummed in agreement, biting his lip. “Been thinking about having you buried inside of me ever since I woke up alone that morning. Been getting off to the thought of you filling me up for weeks.”

“Shit, almost forgot about that filthy mouth of yours.”

“Wanna see what else my mouth can do?”

Michael grinned. “I’d love to, after I take you to dinner tonight.”

“Pick me up at 7?”

“Sounds good, babe. Can’t wait.”

Luke leaned in to press his lips to Michael’s once more, savoring the taste of his tongue. He’d just have to hold onto this memory until tonight. 


End file.
